Mirio Togata
|-|School Uniform= |-|Hero Costume= Summary Mirio Togata (通形ミリオ Tōgata Mirio) is a third year student at U.A. High and one of the "Big Three", the three most exemplary students at the prestigious school. Known for his outgoing and silly personality along with his desire to help others with his extremely difficult-to-handle Quirk, he was considered an ideal candidate to inherit One For All until All Might met Izuku Midoriya. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Mirio Togata, "Lemillion" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, U.A. Student, Hero-in-Training, Member of the "Big Three" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Intangibility Attack Potency: Building level+ (Comparable to Sir Nighteye. Incapacitated the majority of Class 1-A with one punch each, including 8% Deku and Kirishima with Hardening) Speed: At least Supersonic (Blitzed half of Class 1-A in 6 seconds. Outpaced Chisaki. Chisaki stated that Sir Nighteye is not particularly fast compared to Mirio) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Stronger than 8% Deku) Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Broke Chisaki’s arm with a punch even after he lost his Quirk, whereas 8% Deku couldn't break his other arm with one) Durability: Building level+ (Can withstand the recoil of his own blows). Phasing through attacks makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely high (Far superior to any U.A. student) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: A third-year student at the prestigious U.A. High School, Mirio has demonstrated incredibly mastery over his hard to use Quirk, easily defeating all of Class 1-A during a training exercise while compensating for many of his Quirk's downsides. Known for his exceptional work ethic, he is well-acquainted with the ins and outs of hero work, being declared the best candidate to reaching the rank of number one hero. In addition, he can be exceptionally level-headed despite his normally goofy demeanor, restraining Izuku from confronting Overhaul as per the instrucitons given to him by Sir Nighteye despite his desire to save Eri. Weaknesses: Once he goes intangible his clothes will slip off him, leaving him naked (unless he's wearing clothes made from parts of his body). All of his senses except the sensation of falling are disabled while fully intangible and he cannot breathe while in this state. Notable Attacks/Techniques Permeation: Mirio's Quirk allows him to phase his entire body, or part of it, through anything, including the ground. When he deactivates his Quirk while overlapping a solid object, he gets catapulted out it at high speed. If he adjusts his body in the middle of falling and then deactivates his Quirk, he influence where he emerges from the ground to launch a sneak attack. *'Blinder Touch: Eyeball Crush:' A feint, Mirio pretends to poke an opponent in the eye while his arm is intangible, distracting them long enough to deliver an actual blow to their stomach. *'Killing Move: Phantom Menace:' A near instantaneous combo, Mirio consecutively launches himself in and out of his target's surroundings at high speeds with all of his brute force, striking from all directions. Others Notable Victories: Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) Pyrrha's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Dr. Kondraki (SCP Foundation) Kondraki's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 8